


Sayu

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, Sorry for the angst im having anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Eve thinks about Sayu.
Kudos: 18





	Sayu

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. I liked it like this.

She loved Sayu and her team like they were her children.

She had so many different colors that went perfectly together. She was so nice to paint. Her crew worked so hard on her. She's so proud of them.

However.

They are gone.

They'll never come back.

...

She doesn't understand what happened to them.


End file.
